The Call
by FlashFanGirl
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the weird plot. Queen industries had offered to chat with Dalton academy students about what their company does, and what they have to offer over a call. Read to how he reacts to seeing Sebastian. And how Sebastian reacts to the unexpected news. *re-write of the first story on my wattpad account*


**Hello, First off I do not own any of characters and this is one of my old, old story ideas, just a bit tampered with.**

Summary: Queen industries had offered to chat with Dalton academy students about what their company does, and what they have to offer over a call. Just as the call starts, a boy starts to pick a fight with Sebastian. How will Oliver react to seeing Barry- or Sebastian Smythe.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Quiet down, boys, please. Mr Queen will be contacting any time now. Please quiet down" the headmaster now getting irritated with the volume of noise, huffed and straightened his tie. "QUITE BOYS!"

The entire hall went silent, all eyes on the headmaster, all but two. Sebastian Smythe and Lawrence Humphrey, the boys were too engaged in their argument to notice the lack of voices.

"Yeah, is that what you think?" Sebastian growled at Lawrence. "Well then, how about you go fu-"

Before Sebastian had a chance to finish what he was going to say, a series of beeping had been heard from the computer, and the projected had been turned on to reveal the face of a man sitting down on an office chair.

"Hello," the man said smiling, unaware of what was going on in the background previously.

"H-hello, Mr Queen," the headmaster stuttered. "My name is Mr-"

"Sorry, if I may interrupt, Sir. Bear, is that you?" Oliver questioned.

Finally aware of his surroundings, Sebastian turned away from the heated argument. Smiling in Oliver's direction. ' _Oh, how would I even explain something like this?' Sebastian hoped no one questioned the nickname, but with his luck, that won't be possible._

Sebastian chuckled lightly and bit his bottom lip. "Um, yeah. Yes, it's me."

"Aaaand just what are you _doing_ there?" he asked stretching his words. "How are you even over _there_? I mean, I did see you a couple hours ago...in Central City" Oliver gave a sly smirk. He knew how he saw Bary, but he loved to tease him.

Sebastian crossed his arms and pouted, knowing that Oliver was messing with him. Unable to create an excuse, Sebastian blurted out the fist thing in the mind, hoping to change the subject. "Umm, well...Oh, come _on_ Ollie! By now you should know that I do strange things," he said pouting once again.

In the call, a giggle was heard in the background. Sebastian knew that voice, Felicity. "Yeah, carebear! Strange, stupid- yet absolutely adorable things. You know, sometimes I think you are accident prone!"

The students, as well as the headmaster, looked gobsmacked at the conversation. Sebastian Smythe, the boy who is most known for being snarky, sharp, confident and the most cunning person in Dalton is being described as a clumsy kid. Some students started to wonder why she called him carebear.

A pair of hands had come into view pushed Oliver's chair which nearly rolled out him out of shot. As Felicity walked in from of the camera, she waved. "Hello, Dalton boys!" Most boys mumbled a hello, while unknown others whistled. "Thanks!"

"Felicity!" Oliver warned.

She frowned turning to face him. "Sorry..."

Felicity then started to smile again and turned her attention back to the camera. "But really, I'm serious! I have lost count for how many times you have smashed yourself into a door."

"Or crashing into walls," Oliver reminded her, shocking the school.

"And the times when you fall down stairs, tripping over obvious things, "invisible" things, missing steps..." For what felt like hours, which was only a couple minutes, the two had been trying to list all the simple and clumsy mistakes that he had made in the past- and ones that will most definitely happen in the future. After a while, Sebastian had heard enough.

"OK" Alright. I get it. I know that I have done a little-"

" _*cough*_ A lot _*cough*_ " Oliver interrupted.

"I can't be that bad!" He frowned. *Adorably*

"Bear," Oliver said, sounding serious. "You are the first person that I know of that managed to have enough skill to trip over a _flat_ surface."

"That's not my fault" He whined making both Oliver and Felicity laugh, once again shocking most of the students.

"Moving on," Sebastian groaned, tilting his head in frustration. "I know that I have done a lot of stupid things in my life, but for the love of God and Science, please," he begged. "Can you just let it go for a decent amount of time and talk about that you are supposed to be talking about."

Finally, the headmaster stepped in. "Though that sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr Smythe, we have no more time left. Perhaps we could reschedule, Mr Queen?"

"Do not worry, Sir. I have just booked a flight!" Felicity smiled.

As everyone was getting confused the headmaster asked, "Miss, what do you mean a flight?"

"Oh, well because we wasted most of your time, and we would _love_ to _visit_ a certain _someone._ We decided that we would all about this in person. Doesn't that sound like a great idea?" Oliver said smirking, creating emphases on some of his words making Sebastian internally growl.

"Why, that would be splendid!" The headmaster exclaimed, happy to have a man like Mr Queen visit and talk with his students personally.

"Goodbye, boys," Felicity waved.

"See you soon carebear, by the way, you're looking sexy in the suit."

"Goodbye, Ollie," Sebastian said lightly blushing.

 **-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

 **XXX So how was that and do you have any ideas I should add in the next chapter when they arrive at Dalton?**


End file.
